


kiss me like that

by yasungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like that's the only thing they do, mark is in love, this is so short im sorry, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasungwoo/pseuds/yasungwoo
Summary: Mark can't think of anything else than Donghyucks lips.So when they're at home, he claims them.





	kiss me like that

**Author's Note:**

> so superhuman happened and markhyuck decided to post that cute picture???  
> and i had a song about kissing in my head for the whole day so this happend.  
> also please excuse my grammar once again!!  
> enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> the end is loosely based on kraftklub - songs für liam

Mark really loves his fans and he would do nearly everything for them.  
But having Donghyuck in his arms with the younger pursing his lips for him, shooting a few different pics where Mark „pushed“ Donghyuck away and not being able to kiss him then because they had to go on stage was a little too much. He couldn’t think of anything else than Donghyucks plump lips moving against his own for the whole day and the fact that he had to wait for them to be home to kiss Donghyuck senseless was frustrating and pure torture. Mark couldn't concentrate, he stumbled over his feet, almost walked against a pole, only to run into Johnny as he dodged it. In the end, he was almost ready to kiss him up on stage just because Donghyuck looked so cute and perfect and Mark just loved him very very much.  
So as soon as he was home, as soon as Donghyuck stepped inside the dorm (he had been in the second van while Mark was in the first one), Mark grabbed his hand and pulled him along to his room, closing the door behind them and locked them inside.

„Uh, hello to you too?“, Donghyuck greeted his boyfriend, surprised. Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck waist, like earlier, like they’re used to, pulled him closer to his own body. Donghyuck was already wearing sweatpants and (Marks) hoodie, but the make-up was still on his face, the sparkly highlighter accented his cheekbones in the best way, highlighting his beauty even more. 

„I can’t think of anything else than kissing you since shooting the pics, so please kiss me.“, Mark begged, a blush sitting high on his cheek, spreading all the way to his neck. Donghyuck grinned cheekily, hands intertwined behind Marks neck as he stood on his toes tips and placed a soft peck on Marks cheek. Then, he leaned in, his breath ghosting over Marks lips.

„Like this?“, he whispered, before he kissed him softly.  
Mark felt how all the tension left his body immediately, he relaxed in Donghyucks arms, fingers curling around his waist. The kiss was soft, tender and almost like their first kiss ever (a little less awkward) and it made Marks heart beat faster and his head get dizzy. Donghyuck pulled away, Mark chased after him to steal another kiss, making Donghyuck giggle. The younger boy pushed Mark towards the bed, letting him sit down before he climbed on his lap, an irresistible grin on his slightly swollen lips.

„Or like this?“, Donghyuck asked, kissing him again. Mark tilted his head upwards, deepened the kiss in that way while his tongue lazily licked over Donghyucks plump lips. His hands found Donghyucks sides, slipping under the shirt to grab the warm skin, kneading it, causing a beautiful moan to fall from Donghyucks lips. 

„We’re just kissing here, Mister.“, he said breathlessly, cheeks and neck flushed and Mark would never change this for anything else. He scooted forward, kissed Donghyucks neck, one of his favorite parts of Donghyuck (who is he lying to, all of Donghyuck was his favorite part). The younger had his fingers deeply buried in Marks hair, enjoying the tender kisses along his throat. 

„And here I am, thinking that I’m in control for once.“, he mumbled as another moan found his way out of his mouth. Mark chuckled, kissing Donghyuck lips again, sucking the bottom lip, nibbling the slightly softer, slightly plumper lip. Donghyuck pulled away, again, and pushed Mark down to a laying position gently. He smiled at Mark, the pure and beautiful smile Mark fell in love with (again, a lie, because Mark fell in love with every little detail of the boy). If Mark was ever supposed to define pure happiness, he would definitely describe this moment.

„Or should I kiss you like this?“, Donghyuck whispered, kissing Mark with so much love. Mark opened his mouth, allowing Donghyucks tongue to enter it, letting it explore the familiar warmth for the millionth time before their tongues picked up a playful fight. Donghyucks palm rested on Marks chest and Mark was sure that Donghyuck could feel how fast his heart was beating, all because of the younger boy. They parted, due to the lack of air more than anything, trapped in each others eyes for an eternity. 

„I love you.“, Mark whispered, his voice dripping of admiration and a soft smile on his lips. Donghyuck grinned back, so brightly that not even the sun could compete to it and Mark fell in love with him all over again. With his cheeks tinted in pink and his sparkling eyes, Mark would marry him on the spot (not that there was any moment when he wouldn't want to marry him).

„And I love you. Even if you’re a loser.“  
Mark laughed, eyes crinkling to crescent moons, before he opened them again, palm resting against Donghyucks warm cheek. His thumb traced the line of his cheekbone, running over the now smudged highlighter. 

„I’m a loser because of what? Because I’m addicted to you? If that makes me a loser then I’m really glad to be a loser.“  
Donghyucks face heated up immediately, a more red, more prominent blush than previously settled on his cheeks, making him hide his face in the crook of Marks neck, hitting him playfully.

„Shut up, you’re cheesy.“, Donghyuck whined. Mark laughed again and he was so in love, fingers combing through Donghyucks soft hair. 

„I love you.“, Mark whispered again. Donghyuck giggled, squirmed in his arms, propping himself up on his elbows.

„You already said that.“  
Mark caressed Donghyucks cheek, cupping his jaw. His eyes shined, almost awaiting Mark to say something.

„I could say it all the time, every second of the day.“  
Donghyuck almost visibly bit his tongue to not call Mark cheesy again. Instead, he kissed Mark lovingly, softly, sweetly. Donghyucks kisses may not beat cancer, end wars or solve the climate problem, but to Mark, it was the most important thing in the world, right after Donghyuck.


End file.
